Vyond Land
GoAnimate Land (formerly Go!Animate Land until 2013) was a theme park made in 1987. Renamed Vyond Land on May 6, 2018. Commericals/History 1997-1999 In honor of the 10th anniversary of Vyond Land, Go!Animate Family Suites which opened with the park in 1987 was renamed Go!Animate Land Escape and many new rides opened. In 1998, the expansion begins as the original open parking lot for Vyond Land is demolished and replaced by CityWalk and a parking garage complex. 1999-2000 Construction for Men in Black Attraction happened after Dreamflight shut down,South Park Attraction opened, and Aquazone an opening day attraction in 1987 closed to make room for Coke Soak. In April of 1999 it was announced that Old West area would close in 2001 to make room for Thomas Land. 2000-2001 Men in Black: Alien Attack opens on July 1. The Same day, it was that Thomas Land would open in 2008 and that construction would begin in 2003. 2001-2002 Nickelodeon Blast Zone and Rugrats stage show opens in April, Halloween Horror Nights began on Sept. 4,Old West closed at the end of Vyond Land's first annual Halloween Horror Night which was on Nov. 6 to make way for Thomas Land, the 5th annual Grinchmas happens on Nov. 6 and ends on Jan. 5 as ussal Animal Planet Live, and Coke Soak open. 2002-2003 15th anniversary celebration, Dora Land opened, Go!Animate Stars on Parade premieres on April 6, 2002, and The Marvel Show ended on New Years Eve at 11:59:59pm. 2003-2004 , Construction for Thomas Land began and Hello Kitty's Fashion Ave opens. 2004-2005, The Alvin Show closed on August 1, 2004 to make room for Fear Factor Live, the Alvin and the Chipmunks meet and greet was moved to Cartoon World the day after it closed. The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera and Startoons close on October 20, 2004. 2005-2007 Nicktoons Attraction and Meet the Nicktoons Live opens on April 11, 2005 replacing The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera and Nickelodeon Green Slime Zone was moved to the Cartoon World area under a new name. Fear Factor replaced The Alvin Show on June 3, 2005, new rides opened, and the GoPremium pass is introduced on October 11 for guests to skip the lines and enjoy other attractions at their wait. 2007-2008 Curious George meet and greet was added on July 4, 2007 with the costume from the 2006 movie, Kongfrontation closes in a closing ceremony on September 8 and Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Parade opens. On December 10, they announced Nickelodeon Blast Zone will be rethemed The Adventures of Curious George. The same day it was that Nickelodeon Blast Zone would close for rebranding on January 7, 2008 and that The Adventures of Curious George would open on February 19, 2008. 2008-2009 Alvin and the Chipmunk costumes were updated to match the 2007 film, Disaster!, Eric Vision 4-D, Thomas Land, and La Adventura de Azul were added. Nickelodeon Blast Zone closed for rebranding on Janruary 7, 2008 and reopened as The Adventures of Curious George on February 19, 2008. The Nickelodeon Kiosk remained intact after the re-theme, but focused primarily on SpongeBob SquarePants and Dora the Explorer merchandise, along with Curious George. Plus the Dora meet and greet was moved to Dora Land. 2009-2010 The Quick-Entry service (similar to Disney's FastPass) is introduced on June 25, 2009 replacing the GoPremium pass along with Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride which opened the same day. 2010-2013 Dora 4-D and new Caillou ride were added and Taxi Tour was removed. SpongeBob SquarePants Bikini Bottom Bash close to be located in the PEANUTS area on January 2, 2012. 2013-2014 GoAnimate Land Escape was renamed GoAnimate Land Resort on July 6, 2013,Planet Snoopy opened on January 4, 2013,Dora's Best Friends Adventure, Simpons Ride,T3mple 4D,were added. Construction for Sesame Place area began on New Years Day of 2013. On August 21, 2013 it was that GoAnimate Land would be renamed GoAnimate Land on September 15 so the park temporary close from September 1 to September 15 due to the park's name being changed to GoAnimate Land. It reopened on September 16. 2014-2016, Backlot Studio close on December 20 to make way for SML Land and Super Nintendo World.Because of that, the Curious George meet and greet was moved to New York on December 21, 2014. On December 25, 2014 DreamwWorks Experience was announced to replace Amity. The same day it was that Amity would have its last day on August 31, 2015. On August 31, 2015, the Amity area closed to make room for DreamWorks area. Concruction began on August 3, 2015.Nicktoons attracrion close on August 18, 2014 to make room for Dispicable Me Minion Mayhem. On September 9, 2015 it was that Gremlins Invasion would have its last ride on Halloween of 2015 to make room for a ride based on the 2016 Ben 10 reboot. 2016-2018, Construction for Race Through New York began Gumball ride, Despicable Me ride, and Danger Mouse were added.Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie bumper cars were repainted in March of 2016 2017-2018, Race Through New York opens on April 6, 2017. 2018-present Escape from Pompeii closed permanently on July 21, 2018 due to a fire, Jurassic World area opens on Febuary 19, 2018, Goanimate Land and GoAnimate Land Resort were renamed Vyond Land Resort on May 6, 2018, The same day, Angry Birds World and We Bare Bears dark ride opened on May 15, 2018, Vyond's Volcano Bay opens opened on July 4, 2018, Fast and Furious: Supercharged opens on April 23, 2018, DreamWorks Theater, Caillou and Dora ride, and Madagascar Crate Adventure added. Lands Grounded World (2018-present) * Caillou misbehaves at McDonald's & gets grounded (2018) * Dora tries to kill Swiper & gets grounded (2018) * Clyde ruins the final bong of Big Ben & gets grounded (2018) * Caillou's Hollywood & gets grounded (2018) * Behind the scenes of grounded videos (2018) * Grounded Video Boat Ride (2018) * Caillou's Orchestra & gets grounded (2018) * Caillou goes to Regular Show and gets grounded (2018) Thomas Land (2008-present) * Jeremy's Flying Academy (2008) * Troublesome Trucks roller coaster (2008) * Terence's Driving School (2008) * Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem (2008) * Bertie Bus (2008) * Lady's Carousel (2008) * Sodor's Classic Cars (2008) * Harold's Heli-Tours (2008) * Cranky's Drop Tower (2008) * Emily's Indoor Play Area (2008) * Spencer's Outdoor play area (2008) * Windmill Ride (2008) * Rockin' Bulstrode (2008) * Colin Crane Drop Ride (2008) * Thomas, Rosie and Percy engine tours (2009) * Blue Mountain Engines (2011) * Winston's Whistle Stop Tour (2013) * Day Out With Thomas (2013) * Captain’s Sea Adventure (2015) * Flynn's Fire Rescue (2015) * Toby’s Tram Express (2015) * Thomas & Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers (2016) * James and the Red Balloon (2017) Caillou Land * Caillou Coaster (1997) * Caillou's 4D Magical Musical (2005 - 2017) * Dreamworks Theater (2018) * Caillou River Rapids (2010) South Park, Colorado (June 17,2016) * South Park: The Stick of Truth: The Ride 3-D (2016) * South Park: The Musical - Uncut & Uncencored (2016) * South Park: Cave of the Winds (2016) * South Park: Censored 4D (2016) * Big Gay Al's Boat Ride (2016) * South Park Road Rally (2016) Springfield (June 1, 2013-present) * The Simpsons Ride (2013) * Kang and Kodos Twirl and Hurl (2013) * Stu's Disco Coaster- Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster the same at Universal Studios Roblox (2013) * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin (2013) * Lisa's Teaparty Rock (2013) * Itchy's Ball Spinner (2013) * The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror (2013) * * Kwik-E-Mart (2013) * Simpsons™ Games (2013) * Krusty Burger (2013) * Moe’s Tavern (2013) * Cletus’ Chicken Shack (2013) * Luigi’s Pizza (2013) * Duff Brewery (2013) * Bumblebee Man’s Taco Truck (2013) * Lard Lad Donuts (2013) * Suds McDuff’s Hot Dogs (2013) * Phineas Q. Butterfat’s Ice Cream (2013) * The Leftorium (2013) * Towne Center at Springfield Glenne (2013) Sesame Place (June 1, 2018) * Abby's Magical Party (June 1, 2018) * Moppy's Lucky Dance Party (June 1, 2018) * Big Bird's Big Nest (June 1, 2018) * Big Bird's Theater (2017) ** The Furchester Hotel Live (June 1, 2018) ** Elmo’s TV Time (June 1, 2018) ** Elmo the Musical! ** Sesame Street Live: Make a New Friend! * Grover's Construction Company (June 1, 2018) * Bert and Ernie's Wonder-The Sea (June 1, 2018) * Sesame's Big Drive (June 1, 2018) * Big Bird's Climbing Nest (June 1, 2018) * Abby's Magical Tree (June 1, 2018) * Abby's Magical Garden (June 1, 2018) * Water Garden (June 1, 2018) * Cookie Monster Slide (June 1, 2018) * Ernie's Rubber Duckie Race (June 1, 2018) * Elmo's Little Drive (June 1, 2018) * Big Bird's Big Top Circus (June 1, 2018) * Moppy's Balloon Trip (June 1, 2018) * Elmo's Go Go Skateboard (June 1, 2018) * Vapor Trail (June 1, 2018) * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase (June 1, 2018) * Sunny Day Carousel (June 1, 2018) * Oscar's Wacky Taxi (June 1, 2018) * Peek-A-Bug (June 1, 2018) * Blast Off (June 1, 2018) * Elmo's Cloud Chaser (June 1, 2018) * Flyin' Fish (June 1, 2018) * Captain Cookie's High C's Adventure (June 1, 2018) * Oscar's Rusty Rotten Rockets (June 1, 2018) * Honker Dinger Derby (June 1, 2018) * Monster Mix-up (June 1, 2018) * Flying Cookie Jars (June 1, 2018) * Monster Clubhouse (June 1, 2018) * Muppet*Vision 3D (June 1, 2018) * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic (June 1, 2018) * Cookie Monster's Cookie Cars (June 1, 2018) * Elmo's World: Drawing Adventure (June 1, 2018) WWE Wrestlemania Island (July 1, 2000-present) * WWE''' Road Trip (2000) * Wrestlemania SmackDown (2000) * Pile Driver (2000) * WWE Vs. TNA: The Ride! (2000) * WWE Raw at Vyond Land (2000) Waterworld (1996-present) * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (1996) Quahog (January 9, 2007-present) * Peter's Clam Around (2007) * Stewie & Brian's Adventure (2007) * Quahog Channel 5 News (2007) * Family Guy Giant Chicken Coaster! (2007) * Family Guy Live! (2007) * Family Guy 4-D Experience (2011) * Quahog Boutique (2007) * Britches and Hose (2007) * The Drunken Clam (2007) * The Founding Father Restaurant (2007) The Lost Continent (January 10, 1999-present) * The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad Stunt Show (1999) * Poseidon's Fury (1999) * The Mystic Fountain (1999) * Rising Phoenix (1999) * Escape from Pompeii (January 10,1999-July 21, 2018) * Journey to Atlantis '- A water coaster with dark ride elements themed to the mythical Atlantis Opening Date: January 10, 1999 * ''Zodiac (2001) * Vortex (2001) * Colossus (2003) * Quantum (2003) * Rush (2005) * Samurai (2004) * The Curse of the Crypt ' '- A replica of the ride at Noah's Ark Waterpark Opening Date: 2009 Minion Park (July 2, 2015-present) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) * Freeze Ray Sliders (2015) * Minions: Road to VillainCon (2015, opened 6 days before the film open to theaters) * Minion Mart (2015) * Despicable Delights (2015) * POP-A-NANA (2015) * Delicious Me! The Cookie Kitchen (2015) * Fun Store (2015) * Minions Pop Shop (2015) * Sweet Surrender (2015) * Banana Cabana (2015) * Delicious Me! Photo Opportunity (2015) * Minion Rally (2015) * Super Silly Fun Land (2015) ** Silly Swirly (2015) Dora Land (March 12, 2002-present) * Práctico de costa de Dora (2002) * La Carro de Tico (2002) * Dora the Explorer Sea Planes (2002-2010) * Dora's Dune Buggies (2003) * Dora's Sing a Long Adventure (2006-2011) * Dora's Best Friends Adventure (2011-2017) * Dora the Explorer Live!: Search for the City of Lost Toys (2018) * Dora's Big River Adventure (2007) * La Adventura de Azul (2008) * Dora and Boots Sun Wheel (2008) * Swiper's Sweeper (2008) * Dora and Diego's 4-D Adventure (2010) * Dora's World Voyage (2011) * Diego's Rainforest Rescue (2011) * Dora's Fiesta Carousel (2015) * Boots' Banana Boogie (2015) DreamWorks Experience (July 9, 2018) * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure (2018) * Captain Underpants: The Epic Ride (2018) * Trolls Live (2018) * Puss in Boots Sword Swing (2018) * Magic Potion Spin (2018) * Skadoosh (2018) * Shrek’s Ogre-Go-Round (2018) * Dronkey Flyers (2018) * Escape from Madagascar (2018) * King Julien's Theatre in the Wild (2018) * Enchanted Airways (2018) * King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round (2018) * MAD Jungle Jam (2018) * Gingy's Glider (2018) * Pandamonium (2018) * Kung Fu Academy (2018) * Dreamworks Theater (2018) Skull Island *''Skull Island: Reign of Kong (2016)'' *King Kong 360 3D (2016) Legends of the Hidden Temple (February 27,1987-present) * Temple Travel Mineride (1987-1994) * Legends of The Hidden Temple 3D Coaster (1997-2011) * T3mple 4D (2013) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (February 1, 2015-present) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2015) * Flight of the Hippogriff (2015) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts (2015) * Ollivander’s Wand Fitting Experience (2015) * Triwizard Spirit Rally (2015) * Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them (2018) * Harry Potter And The Forbidden Forest (2018) SML Land * Jeffy's Spinning Pencil Rocket Coaster (2017) * Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Spin (2017) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (2017) * Bowser Jr's Thomas House (2017) * Mario's House (2017) * Rosalina's Rocket House (2017) * Joseph's Haunted Trailer (2017) * Boo's Spooktacular Show (2017) * Charleyyy and Friends Live! (2017) * Doofy The Dragon's Fun Playground (2017) * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Coaster (2018) Planet Snoopy (2013-present) * Character Carousel (2013) * Snoopy's Space Race (2013) * GR8 SK8 (2013) * Woodstock's Airmail (2013) * Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie (2013) * PEANUTS 500 (2013) * Charlie Brown's Sluggers (2013) * Flying Ace Aerial Chase (2013) * Kite Eating Tree (2013) * Linus' Beetle Bugs (2013) * Linus' Launcher (2013) * PEANUTS Off-Road Rally * Race For Your Life Charlie Brown (2013) * Sally's Sea Plane (2013) * Snoopy vs. Red Baron (2013) * Snoopy's Junction (2013) * Snoopy's Space Buggies (2013) * Surf Dog (2013) * The Great Pumpkin Coaster (2013) * Woodstock Express (2013) * Woodstock Gliders (2013) * Woodstock Whirlybirds (2013) * Pig Pen's Mud Buggies (2013) * Beagle Scout Acres (2013) * Camp Bus (2013) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers (2013) * Sally's Love Buggies (2013) * Snoopy's Rocket Express (2013) * Sally's Swing Set (2013) * Snoopy's Revolution (2013) * Peanuts Trailblazer (2013) * Snoopy's Splash Dance (2013) * Snoopy's Cloud Climbers (2013) * Snoopy's Playland (2013) * Snoopy's Sound Stage Adventure (2013) Cartoon World (1996-present) * Gremlins Invasion (1996-2011) * Ben 10: Ultimate Mission (2013) (Gift Shop: Ben 10 - Universe 2013) * Earthquake: The Big One (1996-2007) (Gift shop: ''Shaiken's Souvenirs 1996- 2015) * Disaster! Studios (2008-2015) * ''Fast & Furious: Supercharged (2018) * Kirby Encounter (1996-2017) * Caillou and Dora's Great Escape (2018) * Back To The Future The Ride (1996-2012) (Gift shop: Time Travelers Depot 1996-2012) * The Simpsons Ride (2013) (Gift Shop: Kwik-E-Mart 2013) * The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (1996-2004) (Gift Shop Hanna-Barbera's Store 1996-2004) * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2005-2014) (Gift Shop:Nick Stuff 2005-2014) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) (Gift shop: Minion Mart 2015) * Cartoon Theater (1996 - 2016) * Bubsy's Wacky Ride (2019) ** Startoons (1998 - 2004) ** The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1996) ** Meet the Nicktoons Live (2005 - 2016) ** Macy's Parade Rocks! (1998) ** The Blues Brothers Show (1996-2018) ** Streetbusters (1996-2003) ** Extreme Ghostbusters: The Great Fright Way (October 1, 2003-February 25, 2015) ** The Marvel Show (1996-December 31, 2002) ** Spider Man Rocks (May 2003-2016) * Goanimate Dance Stage (2017) ** Goanimate Network's Dance Party (2017) ** The Game of Thrones Special Effects Experience 2017) ** Elf: The Musical (2017) ** Sing: The Musical (2017) * Kongfrontation (1996-2007) (Gift Shop: Safari Outfitters Ltd. 1996-2008) * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009) (Gift shop: Sahara Traders 2009) * Dreamflight (1996-1999) * Men In Black Alien Attack (2000-2015) (Gift shop: MIB Gear * The Amazing World Of Gumball: Science Fair Zap (2016)(Gift shop:Amazing World of Gumball: The Store 2016) * World Trade Center (1996-2003) * Times Square Mini (1996-2016 Closed January 11, 2016 to make way for a We Bare Bears Dark Ride) * We Bare Bears: Night Ops (June 3, 2018) * The Toon Taxi Tour (1996-2010) * Adventure Time: Ride of Ooo (2012) (Gift shop: Finn & Jake’s - Everything Burrito 2011) * George Jetson's Cruisers (1996-2012) * Kang and Kodos Twirl and Hurl (2013) * Statue of Libertery 1996-January 11, 2016) * Sausage Party: Dinnertime (May 6, 2018) * Twister...Ride It Out (1998-2015) * Boston Tea Party-A shoot the chute boat ride that splashes guests on nearby paths when the boat falls down the drop. (1998-August 11, 2016) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride (2018) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2017) (Gift shop: The Tonight Shop 2017) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (1999) * SpyroSpin (1999-2018) * SpyroSpin Reignited (2018) * Alien Nostromo of Terror - A an accelerated drop tower dark ride Opening Date': '''May 6, 2000. * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Coaster (2001-2015) * Danger Mouse vs. Greenback Dawn of London (2016) * Macy's Balloon World (2003) * Macy's Parade Studio (2003) * The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Experience (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Haunted Mansion (June 16, 2005- August 13, 2017) * Dexter's Lab: The Ride (2018)'' * Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (June 17, 2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants Bikini Bottom Bash (May 20, 2005- January 2, 2012) * DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! (2007) * The Blacklist: Crime Roller (2007) * * Van Helsing's Factory (2011) * Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg (2011) * SpongeBob SquarePants 3-D (2011) (Gift shop: SpongeBob StorePants) * SpongeBob's Splash Bash (2011) * Transformers: The Ride (2013) (Gift shop: Energon Recharging Station 2013) * Space Fantasy: The Ride (July 6, 2013) * Super Silly Fun Land (2015) ** Silly Swirly (2015) ** Freeze Ray Sliders (2015) * Night of the Museum: The Ride (2015) * Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: The Ride! (2015) * The Powerpuff Girls – Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage! (2016) * Steven and The Crystal Gems' Big Adventure (2016) * Clarence Drop of Doom! (2016) * Dexter's Lab (2016) * Mighty Magiswords (2016) * Ride the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (December 25, 2016) * 24: Underground Escape (2017) * Garfield's Nightmare (2017) * Ghostbusters: Answer the Call (December 31, 2017) * NBC Television Studio Center (2018) * Rio: A Bird's Journey (2018) * Hotel Transylvania: The Ride (2018) * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York (2018) * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire ﻿The Ride (July 18, 2018) Robloxia (July 14, 2018-Present) * The ROBLOX 500 (2018) * The Guest Coaster (2018) * Survive the Disasters Flood (2018) * ROBLOX 4D (2018) * The Wild Builderman (2018) * The Robloxia Railroad (2018) * High in the Sky Buckets (2018) * Builderman's Castle Mansion (2018) * The Robloxia Story With Builderman (2018) * The Robloxia Arcade (2018) * The Jailbreak Experience (2018) * The Wild Robloxian (2018) * Roblox: Blox Falls (2018) * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill (2018) * Roblox: The Ride (2018) * Roblox Slugger Swings (2018) Jurassic World (2018-present) * Jurassic World Monorail (2018) * Triceratops Discovery Trail (2018) * Jurassic World Rapids Adventure (2018) * Pteranodon Flyers (2018) * Camp Jurassic (2018) * Raptor Encounter (2018) * Dino-Soarin' (2018) * Canopy Flyer (2018) * Dinosaur Chaos (2018) * Jurassic World Discovery Center (2018) ** Cavern Explorer (2018) ** Parachute Capers (2018) * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (2018) Legoland (October 15,2011) * The Dragon (2011) * The Royal Joust (2011) * Merlin's Challenge (2011) * The Forestmen's Hideout (2011) * Beetle Bounce (2011) * Coastersaurus (2011) * Lost Kingdom Adventure (2011) * Pharaoh's Revenge (2011) * Safari Trek (2011) * Ford Driving School (2011) * Flying School (2011) * Boating School (2011) * Rescue Academy (2011) * AQUAZONE Wave Racers * The Great Lego Race (2011) * Technicycle (2011) * The Battle For Brickbeard's Bounty (2011) * X-Treme Racers (2011) * Lego Canoe (2011) * Vikings River Splash (2011) * Caterpillar (2011) * Dive to Atlantis (2011) * Falck Fire Brigade (2011) * Jungle Racers (2011) * Polar X-plorer (2013) * Mia’s Riding Adventure'' (2015)'' * Heartlake Stepping Tones Fountain'' (2015)'' * Lego Friends to the Rescue (2015) * The Lego Movie: 4D - A New Adventure (2016) * Lego Ninjago The Ride (2017) Peppa Pig World (2012-present) * Windy Castle (2012) * George's Dinosaur Adventure (2012) * Daddy Pig's Car Ride (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Little Train (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Boat Trip (2012) * Peppa's Big Balloon Ride (2012) * Miss Rabbits Helicopter Flight (2012) * The Queen's Flying Coach Ride (2018) * Grampy Rabbit's Sailing Club (2018) * Granddad Dog's Pirate Ship Adventure (2018) * George's Spaceship Playzone (2012) * Mr Potato's Playground (2012) * Muddy Puddles (2012) * Paddling Ducks (2012) Angry Birds World (2018-present) * Angry Birds 4D Experience (2018) * Angry Birds Go! (2018) * Epic Battle (2018) * Angry Birds Hatchlings (2018) * Pirate Coast (2018) * Blast Bomb (2018) * Red Alert (2018) * Bouncing Blues (2018) * King Pig's Wild Hog Dodgems (2018) * Bomb's and Terence's Castle Crash (2018) * The Blue's Play-Nest (2018) * Chuck's Egg Spin (2018) * The Big Tree (2018) * Escape From Rio (2018) * Arcade (2018) * Flock 'n' Shop (2018) * Redemption Area (2018) * Bird Day Room (2018) * Celebration Lounge (2018) * Trampoline Universe (2018) Former Areas Old West (1990 - 2001) * The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show (1990 - 2001) * The Runaway Train (1990 - 2001) * Dynamite Drop (1990 - 2001) * The Menagerie (1990-2001) * Long Branch Barbecue (1990-2001) Hello Kitty's Fashion Avenue (2003-May 7, 2018) * Hello Kitty's Cupcake Dream (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty's Ribbon Collection (2003-2018) * Sanrio Character Boat Ride (2003-2018) * My Melody & Kuromi~ Mymeroad Drive (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty's Musical Swing (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty at Hollywood (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty In OZ (Janruary 1, 2018-May 7,2018) Backlot Studio (February 27,1987 - 2014) * Backlot Studio Tour (1987 - 2014) * Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies (1990-2014) * MCA Recording Studio (1990-1996) * Stage 54 (1997-201''4'') * The Adventures of Conan: A Sword and Sorcery Spectacular (1987 - 1992) * The Alvin Show (1993 - 2004) * Fear Factor Live (2005 - 2014) * Backdraft (1990--December 25, 2011) * A Day in the Park with Barney (July 11, 2005-2014) * Animal Actors Stage (1987-Janruary 2001) * Animal Planet Live! Stage (April 22, 2001-December 17, 2005) * Animal Actors on Location (2006 - 2014) * Star Trek Adventure (1987 - 1994) * An American Tail Live Show (1995 - 2000) * Rugrats Magic Adventure (2001 - 2006) * Special Effects Stage (2008 - 2014) * The A-Team Live Stunt Show (1987 - 1992) * The Flintstones Show (1994 - 2000) * Woody Woodpecker Live (2001 - 2014) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (1996-2014) (Gift shop: Cyber Image 1996-2014) * Aquazone (1987 - 1999) * Coke Soak (2001-2014) * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster (1999-2014) * How to Make a Mega Movie Deal (1991-1998) * AT&T at the Movies (2000-2014) * River Ride Over Hollywood (1994 - 2014) * Ice Age Glacier Waterfall (2005-2014) * E.T. Adventure (June 7, 1990- 2014) * Murder, She Wrote Mystery Theater (1987 - 1996) * Ghostbusters Spooktacular Show (1997 - 2014) * Sesame World (1997 - 2006) * The Dr Seuss studio Tour (2008-2014) * The Swamp Thing Sets (1990 - 1994) * Miami Vice Action Spectacular (1987-1996) * Hercules and Xena: Wizards of the Screen (1997-2014) * Nickelodeon Blast Zone (2001-2008) ** Nickelodeon Splash! (2001-2008) ** Wild Thornberry’s Adventure Temple (2001-2008) ** Nick Jr. Backyard (2001-2008) ** Rugrats Magic Adventure (2001 - 2006) ** Big Rig GS-1 (2001-2008) ** Slime Geyser (2001-2008) ** Nickelodeon Green Slime Zone (2001-January 3, 2005) ** Nickelodeon Kiosk (2001-2014) ** Shore Shack (2001-2008) * The Adventures of Curious George (2008-2014) ** Curious George Flies Into Space (2008-2014) ** Curious George Goes To The Jungle (2008-2014) ** Curious George Visits The Zoo (2008-2014) ** Nickelodeon Kiosk (2001-2014) ** Rainbow Sandal (2008-2014) Amity (June 7, 1990-September 1, 2015) * Jaws: The Ride (1990-2015) (Gift Shop: Jaws Gift Stall 1990-2015) * JAWS Alive! (1990-2015) * Amity Beach (1990-2015) * Amity Midway (1990-2015) * Shark Week Live (1990-2015) * Jaws Gift Stall (1990-2015) * Quint's Surf Shack (1990-2015) * The Midway Grill (1990-2015) * Boardwalk Snacks (1990-2015) * Amity Landing Restaurant (1990-2015) * Amity Ice Cream (1990-2015) * Amity Boardwalk Game (1990-2015) * Jaws Photo (1990-2015) * Wet Wet Wet (1993-2015) * Depth Charge ''(1997-2015) * Island Skipper Tours (1999-2015) * Tidal Wave (2000-2015) * Amity Kebabs (2000-2015) * Amity Fish & Chips (2000-2015) * KFC (2000-2015) * Stealth (2006-2015) * ''Flying Fish (2007-2015) * Storm Surge (2007-2015) * Storm in a Teacup (2008-2015) Parades Daytime Parades * Go!Animate Celebration Parade (1992 - 1996) * Go!Animate's Remember the Magic Parade (1996 - 2001) * Go!Animate Stars on Parade (2002 - 2007) * Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Parade (2007 - 2011) * Go!Animate's Flights of Fantasy Parade (2012 - 2017) * Eric's Party Express Parade (2017) Afternoon Parades * Go!Animate Network's Block Party Bash (2003 - 2011) * GoAnimate Network Countdown To Fun (2012) * SpongeBob ParadePants (2013) Nighttime Parades * GoAnimate Spectromagic (1989 - 2013) * Vyond's Paint the Night Parade (2016) Vyond CityWalk Vyond CityWalk opened on January 10, 1999 as GoAnimate City Walk (with no exclamation point) Renamed Vyond CityWalk in 2018. Dining * Hard Rock Cafe Vyond * Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville * Antojito's Authentic Mexican Food (formerly Latin Qaurter in 1999) * Starbucks * Auntie Anne's * Chili's * Rainforest Cafe * Bubba Gump Shrimp Company, inspired by the 1994 film Forrest Gump (formerly Motown Cafe in 1999) * McDonalds * Pat O'Brien's Bar – a franchise of the original bar/restaurant in New Orleans. * Burger King * Panda Express * Moe's Southwest Grill * Fusion Bistro Sushi & Sake Bar * Bob Marley – A Tribute to Freedom * Red Oven Pizza Bakery * Cold Stone Creamery * Menchie's Frozen Yogurt * Vivo Italian Kitchen * Hot Dog Hall of Fame * Bread Box Handcrafted Sandwiches * The Cowfish Sushi and Burger Bar * NBC Sports Grill & Brew * Chick Fli A Entertainment * AMC (2018-present) * BounceU (2003-present) * Bob Marley – A Tribute to Freedom * NBA City * The Groove * Hard Rock Live, a separate performance venue adjacent to the Hard Rock Cafe * Red Coconut Club * Blue Man Group, a live show featuring Blue Man Group (June 8, 2007–present) * Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville, Live bands take to the restaurant’s stage to perform every evening. * Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf * PBS Kids World * The Rising Star * Dino's Shopping * Tommy Bahama * BMG Gear * Fossil, Inc. * Fresh Produce * Quiet Flight Surf Shop * Universal Studios Store * Hart & Huntington Tattoo Company * Skechers * Build-A-Bear * UKW Wrestling * Lego Store * Skechers * Target (1999-present) * Toys R Us (1999-present The 110,000 square-foot store included various themed zones such as an amusement arcade (known as "R"Cade), Barbie (with a life-size dreamhouse), electronics (with dedicated sections like Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova and Skullcandy), Jurassic Park (with an animatronic T-Rex), Lego, and the signature indoor Ferris wheel. ) * Walmart (1999-present) Category:Go!Animate Land Category:Go!Animate Network Category:Caillou Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Dora Gets Grounded Category:Super Mario Logan